Rigari Region Crusade
by Nimblelil-Absol
Summary: Meet Kami, a normal, 10 year old girl with an overhyper Growlithe as her firstpokemon. She travels through the seven islands of Rigari, a new region discovered off the coast of Kanto. But will she get more then she bargained for?


Uh…ehehe, 'allo. Yeah, it's me. Fear my awesomenest…er…you get the point. I'm starting a new fan fiction right now so please/DON'T FRIGGIN' BITE MY HEAD OFF FOR LEAVING MY PREVIOUS ONE/. Ahem, got that out of my system. AND NOW! Onto the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon of it's many products, games, etc. I do however; own my characters that I made up. If I see you using them, I shall attack you with a giant sea wave!

Enter Rigari!

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GET UP!" A ten-year-old girl shouted, her voice muffled a tad by the sheets and quilts covering her head. Well, all of her body actually.

A tall, longhaired blonde teenager stood there, looking down at the girl's bed with her Blazekin. "Blazekin…I think you know what to do…" The teenager sighed as the fire/fighting type nodded and poked the pile of sheets and quilts.

The ten-year old's head popped out from the top, eyeing the Blazekin. "What is it…?" She asked, green eyes droopy.

"BLAZI!" The fire type yelled insanely, running around the room managing to get the girl out of bed.

"What the…?" The brown haired girl looked at the Blazekin running around. The teenage girl just stood there, snickering. "GAH! KAY!"

"Calm down there, Kami." The teenager now identified as Kay grinned at her little sisters yelling. "It's time for you to get ready for your journey." With that, Kay walked out of the room, Blazekin following behind.

Kami groaned, looking at her clock: 7:36AM. That gave her what…24 minutes? "24 MINUTES!?" Kami shouted, running around the room panicked like Blazekin did about 5 minutes ago.

------------------------------

The now, awake and dressed in clothing Kami walked downstairs, smiling. She currently was allegeable to get a pokemon to become a pokemon trainer and maybe, a master! Her clothing consisted of a white tank top, a navy blue zip-up hoodie for warmth if needed, and some blue jeans. Let us not forget, the white and blue runners of course. Her long, hazel brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, so the back of her neck wouldn't get to warm.

"Awww…" Kami's mother grabbed a Kleenex, blowing he nose and wiping tears away from her own green eyes. "I'm going to miss you!" She blew her nose, and hugged her daughter. They were currently standing on the front porch, giving their final good-byes and good-lucks.

"Yeah, yeah Mom…" Kami sweat-dropped, nearly bringing her breakfast back up from her mothers hugging. "I'll miss you too. I'll phone you when I get to Soul Island, okay?" Her mother only nodded.

Soul Island: Home to a relic honoring the legendary metallic, golden bird, Lunatic. It was where all new trainers went for their first Gym Battle. It was placed in the center of the seven islands of Rigari, making it an easy destination to go too. With or without a water pokemon.

"I'M OFF!" She shouted, running down the driveway, and off to Professor Pine's lab!

------------------------------

**15 minutes later…**

Kami blinked, staring up at the lab. When did it get so big? She wondered, and then decided to walk in. Nobody was there. "Hello?" She called, only to receive the same call from her echo. The girl frowned, entering the lab more deeply and surveying the area. High-tech machines. EVERYWHERE.

"ACK!" A male shouted, stumbling out from a back door, nearly tripping over the dog that was running from him. Kami nearly fell back as the man started chasing the orange and black hound.

"GWOOR!" The puppy pokemon howled in laughter, then started running to Kami where she was sitting there, blinking like she had no idea what was going on. And she didn't.

"GET IT!" The man shouted, pointing at Kami then towards the Growlithe.

"Uhh...Ok..." Kami blinked the lunged onto the Growlithe, but actually didn't hurt the poor puppy, just, kept it from squirming away and dashing.

"Thank Aruseus..." The man sighed, as Kami stood up with the puppy in her hands. "So I'm guessing you're here for a pokemon, right?"

Kami nodded, as the Growlithe grumbled.

"Were all out."

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAA?!" The girl shouted, almost dropping the fire-type on the ground.

"We only have Growlithe here left but as you can tell-"

"I'll take him!"

"Ookay..." The man only backed away and into the room he stumbled out of.

"Weird." Kaami shrugged then hugged her new Growlithe. "I'm so gonna name you Paul!" Growlithe growled at the name. "Frank?" Again, the same growl. Kami went through dozens of stupid names until she found one: "Cerberus?" That was the last one she thought of. Hopefully, Growlithe would accept this one.

"RO!" It nodded. Cerberus the Growlithe.

"YAY!" Kami cheered as they started walking off towards Tiarachi docks, where the ferry would soon set off for Soul Island...

----------------

.-. .. Took me forever to write. PLEASE R & R! RAAAAWRGH!


End file.
